Flores del destino
by sweetsyaorana182
Summary: La vida de una dulce niña se ve alterada al conocer a su eterno rival sin sospechar que al mismo tiempo serìa su eterno amor, la exnovia de syaoran y el exnovio de sakura vueven a tomoeda, la oscura verdad de akari sera decubierta, ¿que pasara?...
1. Chapter 1

"¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos, Li Syaoran?"

-¡¡Ja, ja, ja! - una risa dulce, muy dulce suena por la mansión.

-Basta Sakura! No te muevas, sino no voy a poder terminar de tomarte medidas-

-Lo siento Tomoyo, lo que pasa es que ya no estoy acostumbrada a que me tomes medidas, ¡además me haces cosquillas!- decía Sakura, ella es heredera de una de las empresas mas grandes y famosas de Japón, un astro en todo lo relacionado con el arte y el deporte. A sus 15 años sus facciones finas alargan su figura y resalta sus intensos ojos verdes que a todos cautivan. Tomoyo Daidouji, su mejor amiga y prima, es hija de padres bien adinerados, vive sola en su mansión ya que sus padres radican en Hong Kong.

-Si es cierto Sakura, hace mucho que no te diseño vestidos….creo que desde que nos graduamos de primaria…… ¡¡pero te vas a ver divina!- unas estrellas aparecieron en sus ojos.

-Si, y ahora estamos apunto de pasar a preparatoria, ¡Tomoyo que nervios!-

-No te preocupes, que Meilin y yo estaremos con tigo- Sakura asintió y siguieron tomando medidas.

Después de un rato más de plática, Sakura se fue a su casa, ya que su mansión estaba al igual que los padres de Tomoyo, en Hong Kong. Solía tomar el camino largo para llegar a su casa para poder disfrutar del bello parque de Tomoeda. Mientras caminaba iba pensativa.

"Que raro…. Meilin no me ha hablado, me dijo que lo haría en cuanto llegara a Japón, ¿acaso se le habrá Olvidado? Mejor la voy a visitar" y cambio el rumbo a la mansión de Meilin. Afuera de la mansión había un auto convertible último modelo, sabía que no era de Meilin, pues ella también gustaba de dar largas caminatas, y mas si eran dentro de un centro comercial, no le dio importancia y toco el timbre.

-¿¿Bueno?- pregunto una voz femenina por el interfón, que Sakura no logro identificar, solía ser despistada y eso a la larga le traía problemas en su vida diaria.

-¿Disculpe se encuentra Meilin?-

-¿Quién la busca?- Meilin intento seguir con el juego para ver si sakura adivinaba quien era.

- Sakura Kinomoto-

- ¡Hay Sakura, al parecer sigues siendo igual de despistada-suspiro- pasa.-

Un ruido indicó a Sakura que empujara la puerta para pasar, su mayordomo la atendió.

La esperan en el cuarto de la señorita Meilin- y se retiro.

Sakura hizo caso omiso a su indicación y subió rápidamente al cuarto de Meilin. Fuera del cuarto toco la puerta.

Pase- dijo de nuevo la voz femenina.

Sakura abrió la puerta y se abalanzo sobre su amiga dando le un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida.

Meilin, ¡¡regresaste!-

¡Sakura bájate! ¡Me lastimas!- Sakura se retiro y se sentó frente a ella.

Lo siento es que estoy muy emocionada, y cuéntame, ¿como te fue en Hong Kong? Me dijiste que ibas a ver a tu familia ¿verdad?-

Si Sakura, pero ya tranquilízate y te cuento con calma y lujo de detalle.-

Paso un rato más hasta que Meilin terminó con su relato.

Y tú primo el guapo ¿¿como esta?- Meilin abrió mucho los ojos, tratando de decirle algo que no comprendió, recalco, es MUY distraída.

Por fin derrotada por tanto tratar, meilin cerró los ojos, cruzo los brazos y dijo:

Sakura, que distraída eres.

Pero…. ¿Por que?-

Voltea y ve quien esta atrás de ti.- Sakura volteo lentamente y esperaba que lo que cruzaba su mente no fuera verdad pero si lo fue.

El es li Syaoran, mi primo el "guapo"- Sakura no podía creer lo que le acababa de suceder, así que intento ocultarse tras su amiga, su cara se puso roja y solo veía a Syaoran desde atrás de la espalda de su amiga. El parecía molesto, pero no sabia por que, su cabello era rebelde pero con forma y sus ojos ámbares eran, para sakura algo nunca antes visto, ya que los de el brillaban con luz propia. "Su actitud…." Pensó "interesante".

Sakura sal, no te va a comer- se acerco al oído de su amiga,- aunque eso parezca-.Sakura salio y se sentó en medio de los dos y Syaoran solo se limito a voltear hacia la ventana, ya que al parecer ella no era de su agrado.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto- Syaoran no volteo.

Igualmente, yo soy Li Syaoran, y si me disculpan- dijo poniéndose de pie,-estas platicas entre mujeres no son muy de mi agrado, con su permiso.- concluyo saliendo de la habitación.

Se oyó a lo lejos una puerta cerrase.

¡Ay, ¡¡vaya primo que tienes eh! Su carácter no lo soporta ni un perro-

¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

¡¡¡Si!- Sakura estaba mas contenta que nunca ya que una de sus mejores amigas había regresado después de dos largas semanas de viaje.

Se despidió de Meilin. De regresando a su casa tomo de nuevo el camino mas largo.

¡Ya llegue!- dijo al llegar a la casa, pero no hubo respuesta. "de seguro todavía no llega, el camino del trabajo para acá debe de estar saturado, ¡voy a darme prisa para prepárale una rica cena a mi hermano!" su papá radicaba en Hong Kong por su empleo y siempre estaba en casa con su hermano mayor Touya.

Subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto y alcanzo a oír un –sshhh-, se extraño pero a la vez no le dio importancia. Abrió la puerta de su recamara y cual fue su impresión al oír un:

-¡¡¡ SORPRESA!-.

-¡¡¡AAHH!-grito y salto hacia atrás cayendo de pompas.

- ¿estas bien Sakura?- oyó una voz femenina pero no sabia quien era pues estaba viendo al suelo por la posición en la que había caído.

- Si, estoy bien gracias, pero quien eres t…- subió la mirada y pudo ver a Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- pues… ¡sorpresa!-

Tomoyo se movió del marco de la puerta y pudo ver a Touya, Nakuru (novia de touya y hermana de Eriol), a Eriol (su mejor amigo y pretendiente de Tomoyo), a Rika, Naoko y Chiharu (sus compañeras del salón de clases), Yamasaki(novio de Chiharu), a Meilin y Li, "ash" pensó al ver la cara de desagrado de Li y por ultimo alguien estaba en la penumbra mas lejana de la habitación, iba saliendo poco a poco, "Yuk.." pensó, pero fue interrumpido su pensamiento y felicidad al ver que era su papá. Por una parte se sentía muy alegre al saber que era el pero por el otro anhelaba que aquella persona estuviese allí.

¡Papá! ¿Cuando llegaste de Hong Kong?- dijo abrazando a su padre, pero no pudo ocultar su tristeza y menos a su padre quien era el que mejor la conocía.

Hace no mas de una hora, pero… ¿que te pasa? mi pequeña flor- dijo su padre acariciando su mejilla.

¡Nada!- y fingió una sonrisa – estoy bien-.

Sakura te tardas mucho en llegar, nosotros llevamos mas de 15 minutos esperándote y eso que salimos después de ti.- le comentó meilin algo enojada, pues ella siempre gozaba de ser la mas puntual.

Pues verán, me gusta irme por en medio del parque de Tomoeda para respirar el aire mas puro que se puede obtener hoy en día por aquí, además me gusta mucho caminar. ¿Y se puede saber que hacen en mi habitación?- sakura cambio el tema.

- Te hicimos una fiesta sorpresa por tu entrada a preparatoria- dijo Nakuru abrazando a su novio y este le correspondió a su abrazo.

"Que linda pareja hacen mi hermano y Nakuru, se ve que con ella es otra persona y eso me alegra" suspiro y continuo pensando sin dejar de verlos "ojala que yo encuentre a alguien que me quiera igual que Touya a Nakuru"

¿Que te pasa monstruo? ¿que nunca haz visto a dos novios abrazarse?-

¡¡QUE NO SOY UN…. MONSTRUO! -sakura sacaba fuego hasta por las pestañas.

¿A sí? Y ¿quien lo dice?

¡Ya cállate Touya!- sus ojos se empañaron pero nadie sabia el por que de su reacción.

Perdóname sakura, no lo vuelvo a hacer ¿OK?-pregunto touya algo desconcertado todavía.

¿Que te pasa sakura?- pregunto Rika, quien no había hablado hasta ese entonces.

Es que…. No se si mi mamá estaría orgullosa de ver en lo que me he convertido ahora, en una preparatoriana, la verdad la extraño mucho, estos dos años no han sido suficientes para olvidar todo.- se soltó a llorar y Fujitaka (su padre para quienes no lo conocen) la abrazo.

Ella estaría mas que orgullosa de ti, al igual que lo estuvo cuando tu hermano entro en la preparatoria.- le sonrió y le beso tiernamente la frente.

Pues, ¿que esperamos para comer, vayámonos bajando a la cocina.-dijo touya bajando las escaleras mientras todos los demás lo seguían, excepto Sakura y Tomoyo.

Nadie supo que pasó en su plática pero bajaron 15 minutos después.

La fiesta parecía estar dividida entre adultos y adolescentes entre los que se encontraban puros jóvenes de entre 14 y 16 años. La plática estaba muy interesante pues solo hablaban de música, televisión y boberías que cualquier joven de su edad puede saber.

Oye Yamasaki y ¿Cómo estuvo el concierto de Tsumiku Kadeshi?

Pues francamente no fue la gran cosa, ¿ustedes sabían que la música gótica apareció en pensilvania por los vampiros, al no saber como expresar sus sentimientos?

¿En serio? Que interesante.-

Pues si sakura, todos piensan que es un mito pero todos sabemos que…. Aahh…oye ¡me lastimas!- Chiharu se lo llevaba a la cocina.

Acompáñame, tenemos de muchas cosas de que hablar.- y se perdió el sonido de yamasaki y chiharu por un buen rato.

¿Quién le puede creer a las mentiras de Yamasaki?- dijo sarcásticamente naoko.

¿Estaba mintiendo?- Sakura no entendía nada.

Ay sakura, que inocente eres- dijo meilin con los ojos cerrados y una gota en la cabeza.

Ya me quiero ir- Li interrumpió la conversación.

No espérate, no seas así.- meilin trato de disimular.

Enserio ya me quiero ir- dijo esta vez Li con un tono mas sobrio que el anterior.

Te esperas li?- meilin le grito

NO MEILIN, PUES YO NO QUERIA VENIR A ESTA ESTUPIDA FIESTA OK?- li grito haciendo que todos guardaran silencio por unos instantes y luego regresaran a su platica.

¡Vamonos!- dijo meilin ya molesta, no se despidió de nadie y salieron de la casa.

¿y eso que fue?- pregunto tomoyo

Pues no se pero que bueno que se fueron, y no lo digo por meilin, sino por el odioso de su primo, ¡como me choca!- sakura golpeo el piso con su pie.

Pues ¿sabes una cosa Sakura?

¿Que? A ti ¿te cayo bien el mocoso ese?

No, bueno si, bueno… el punto no es ese, solo te quería decir que los polos opuestos se atraen.

Pues yo te quiero decir otra cosa Eriol, este polo no siente ¡nada! Por ese polo ¿OK? Asunto concluido-sakura cambio de tema.

La fiesta acabo pasada las 3 de la mañana. Ya acostada en su cama se puso a pensar que tenia solo 2 semanas mas para regresar a clases y en que las iba a ocupar y en eso se perdió en un sueño profundo….


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2:

¡Que día tan desastrozo!

Sakura iba saliendo de su casa hacia la de tomoyo, pues habían quedado de ir de día de campo y todos saldrían de su casa. Al llegar pudo notar el mismo auto que vio frente a la mansión de meilin, no tomo atención y toco el timbre. Ya en el interior todos la esperaban, pues era la ultima en llegar. Todos estaban en la sala.

-Buenos días Sakura ¿como amaneciste?- tomoyo estaba sentada al fondo tomando su delicioso té de todas las mañanas.

-Muy bien Tomoyo, ¿ya estamos todos listos?- sakura empezó a ver quien estaba en la sala. Eriol estaba en el tapete frente al televisor, estaba demasiado cerca, pero su excusa siempre era la misma, "es que con su platica no me dejan oír, y si le subo el volumen se enojan por eso, mejor me vengo a sentar aquí", Meilin estaba junto a Tomoyo, "¡que bien! Al parecer ese estupido de Li no vino. Que bueno, así podré disfrutar de un bello día" pensó mientras se sentaba en una silla al otro lado de tomoyo. No alcanzo a oír los pasos de alguien que se aproximaba.

-Al parecer ya llegaste ¿eh, ya nos podemos ir.- esa voz saco a Sakura de su alegría.

-¿¿Li?-se veía enojada, -¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Voy a disfrutar de un bello día de campo ¿y tu?-Li no parecía ni molesto ni agresivo, mas bien parecía disfrutar la situación.

-¡¡No seas cínico!- Sakura se había levantado de su asiento y tenia los puños fuertemente apretados.

-¿Yo cínico, haber ¿quien hizo esa pregunta tan estupida, ¿tu o yo?- un breve silencio inundo la habitación,-¿vez?-.

Todos detuvieron a Sakura quien por poco y le pega a Li al pasar frente de ella.

-Cuiden a la fiera, voy al coche, allá los espero- salio de la habitación silbando una canción, dejando a Sakura mas que prendida de furia.

Rato después salieron de la mansión. Subieron todos al auto y la última por subir era Sakura, quien cayó al suelo por que el coche ya estaba en movimiento. Tomoyo le pregunto preocupada:

-¿Sakura estas bien?- el humor de sakura iba de mal en peor.

-¡óyeme pedazo de buey, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¡Casi me matas!

-¡CHIN!- dijo Li algo sarcástico, -No lo logre….en fin…. Ya será para la próxima, súbete y vamonos, o ¿te quieres quedar?-

A Sakura no le quedo más que subir. Así que ya estaban en camino a su día de campo.

Después de vario tiempo de viaje ya estaban en carretera rumbo a un rancho muy popular llamado "". Era muy grande y con extensos sembradíos de árboles de flor de cerezo.

Bajaron del auto y sakura pudo notar que el aire en aquel lugar era más puro que el del parque de Tomoeda y lo disfruto aun con más entusiasmo.

-acomodémonos en un lugar bonito, ¡vamos!- meilin estaba igual de entusiasmada y echo a correr y todos atrás la seguían casi sin aliento.

Llegaron a un lugar muy solitario.

-Vamos a sentarnos en la sombra- Dijo Sakura señalando un árbol muy grande que daba una sombra espectacular, y antes de que los demás dijeran –si- ella ya estaba sentada, recargada en el.

-Pues yo quiero sol- Dijo Li sentándose a casi 8 metros de distancia lejos de Sakura en el pleno rayo del sol.

-No seas necio Li y llevemos la fiesta en paz, así que yo te invito a que te sientes junto a mí, para ti seria un honor estar junto a mí.

Li no podía aguantar las carcajadas. Ya mas sereno dijo:

-pues yo te invito a que te calles la boca, niña tonta, sino sabes de lo que estas hablando- y volvió a estar serio. Ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar, así que los chavos no sabían que hacer, si sentarse con Sakura o Li.

-tengo una idea- dijo Eriol quitándole de entre las manos el mantel a Meilin. Lo coloco en medio de Sakura y Li, así no estaban con ninguno de los dos pero con los dos a la vez.

Ya era tarde y el orgullo de ninguno de los dos los hacia dejar el lugar que tanto habían querido. Hasta que Tomoyo propuso.

-¿Porque no colocamos la mitad del mantel en la sombra y la mitad en el sol, así ninguno de los dos dejara de cuidar su área pero ya estaremos juntos y comiendo, aparte ¿alcanzan a oler este rico aroma de la comida?...mmhhh…. huele de-li-cio-so.- Tomoyo intentaba provocarlos y cada vez su orgullo se doblegaba mas hasta que cayo. Los dos estaban sentados en el mantel con sus amigos comiendo la exquisita comida que Meilin había preparado.

-Meilin, cocinas muy bien, ¿quien te enseño?- pregunto sakura con la boca llena sin dejar de ver que era lo que iba a comer después.

-Pues…..fue….fue…..Li- Sakura se había atragantado al saber quien era el responsable de enseñarle a cocinar tan rico a Meilin.

-Un hombre tan amargo ¿sabe cocinar cosas tan dulces como estas? Jajajaja… no me hagas reír meilin- su carcajada se podía oír a medio kilómetro de distancia.

-oye me bien mocosa del demonio, yo puedo cocinar mejor que tu, de seguro a ti se te quema hasta el agua, mejor retracta tus palabras o veras como te va a ir.- Li la había alzado por los aires.

-Pues ¿sabes que? Macho de cuarta, ¡no te tengo miedo!-Sakura se oía muy segura de sus palabras.

-¡Ahora vas a ver como te va a ir!- dijo levantando una mano apunto de pegarle a Sakura pero en eso……sakura ya le había soltado una cachetada haciendo que el la soltara y cayera la piso. Li estaba apunto de darle una patada al vientre.

-¡¡¡¡¡NOO!- Grito Meilin interponiéndose entre ellos dos.

-¿Estas loco Clow li Xiao Lang?-

-Mira Meilin, no te metas ella me desafió.- Li había perdido su enojo y ahora mas bien parecía alterado, - será mejor que nos vayamos, sino no, no nos vamos a levantar temprano mañana.- Se iba encaminando hacia la salida donde se encontraba el coche.

-Pero Syaoran, mañana no hay que hacer nada, nos podemos quedar mas tiempo.- Eriol intento intervenir pero…

-¡He dicho vamonos, y cuando yo digo algo es lo que se hace! ¡¿Entendido!- sus gritos parecían ahuyentar a todos, así que nadie renegó mas y se fueron de ese lugar.

Las vacaciones habían pasado rápido, la entrada al colegio estaba aun día de espera. En la noche sakura estaba como loca sacando sus libros, terminando de forrar, pegar, en fin estaba hecha bolas.

Se recostó unos segundos en su cama, juro que no se dormiría, pero el sueño se apodero de ella. Al otro día la alarma sonó una vez, sakura no se despertó, sonó una vez mas y sakura solo se limito a moverse un poco, sonó por ultima vez con un ensordecedor ruido.

-¡¡AAAHHH!- se había llevado el susto de su vida. Tomo el reloj y lo apago. Bostezo y volvió a mirarlo….-¡¡¡LAS 6:20! No he terminado de arreglar mis cosas ¿¿¿¿que voy a hacer? ¡¡Yo entro a las 7:00!...

Fin Capitulo2.

Espero les haya gustado, dicen que calidad no es cantidad por eso, este fic esta pequeñito pero eso si, hecho con mucho amor. Por favor manden reviews, nada les cuesta y eso me da ánimos de seguir escribiendo. BYE se cuidan y muchos besos. u


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Suerte

Sakura salía a toda prisa de su casa, se había quedado dormida y ya era muy tarde. Su uniforme era de color negro el suéter y su falda blanca, llevaba el cabello suelto y un poco más largo. Llegando pudo ver en la puerta de la entrada las listas de los salones con los alumnos de cada una. Sakura se acerco a observar bien.

-veamos- dijo mientras examinaba cada una de las listas.

Se oyó un gran barullo, era Li rodeado de chicas que estaban impresionadas por el, lo abrazaban y acariciaban y el solo se limitaba a decir –Basta- con una cara seria, que cada vez atraía a mas chicas pues se les hacia "sexy". Sakura solo rodó los ojos.

-buenos días sakura- esa voz si la reconocía, era la de tomoyo.

-Hola tomoyo, ¿a que hora llegaste?- sakura siempre estaba impresionada de la puntualidad de sus dos amigas.

-desde hace mas de media hora, ven-, le dijo llevándola a un salón con el numero 4-D,-este es nuestro salón sakura, mira- y señalo hacia el penúltimo asiento ubicado al fondo del aula junto a las ventanas.-se que es tu lugar favorito.-

-Gracias Tomoyo-

Se sentaron y después de un rato llegaron los demás, era poco más de las 7:00 cuando todos guardaron silencio y entro el profesor. Tomoyo estaba sentada junto a sakura, eriol detrás de tomoyo.

-buenos días alumnos, este es su primer año en preparatoria y el sistema cambia solo un poco, pero desde luego el primer día de clases empezamos con lo que es la bienvenida. Como ustedes lo podrán haber visto, todos los que están en estos momentos aquí, son amigos desde el año pasado, pero este año entraron otros nuevos alumnos, pasen por favor.- la puerta del salón se abrió y dio paso a que entraran 3 personas 2 hombres y una mujer.

-el es Yotsuke Kigorama, viene de el pueblo de al lado, pasa y siéntate al lado de la señorita Daidouji, señorita levante la mano para que pueda saber quien es- Tomoyo alzo la mano y el muchacho paso a sentarse. Su cabello era cenizo, pero de un brillo envidiable, sus ojos eran color rojo, no era muy alto pero si se podía ver que tenía buen cuerpo.

­- ella es la señorita Yukino Hamikawa, viene de Tokio y espero que la traten bien- al parecer no era una niña muy sociable, su cabello, que era abundante estaba entrelazado en dos grandes trenzas que dejaban ver su color anaranjado y sus ojos eran de un color azul difuminado.- siéntese frente al señor Kigorama, que creo usted ya lo conoce mejor que nosotros- asintió y tomo su lugar.

Por ultimo el es Syaoran Li, viene de Hong Kong y al parecer ya tiene amigos aquí, sientes tras Kinomoto por favor.

Sakura

No pude ser, a la persona menos indicada le toco sentarse ¡atrás de mí! En fin con no pelarlo será más que suficiente, por hoy. Sonrió y empezaron las clases, por ser el primer día el receso llego muy rápido pues solo se trata de acomodar libros y oír al profesor dar un breve discurso del curso.

Normal

Sonó el timbre de el recreo y sakura no pudo evitar ver hacia la ventana recordando los viejos tiempos, cuando se acerco Tomoyo.

-Sakura vamos a ir a comer Meilin, eriol, li y yo a la cafetería, ¿no vienes?-

-oye por cierto, ¿en que salón quedo Meilin? No vi que estuviera en el nuestro.-

-No, por desgracia ella quedo en el salón de junto pero, ¿quieres ir?-

-Este, Tomoyo, yo…..este….. ¡Voy por allá!- y se perdió entre la multitud que salía al receso. Sakura fue a uno de los pequeños prados que tenia el colegio y estaba repleto de árboles de cerezo. Llego a uno en especifico, en el que ella le encantaba estar, se sentó y empezó a llorar.

Syaoran

Salí a receso, no iba acompañando a nadie, preferí inspeccionar el colegio por mi propia cuenta. Desde lejos vi un pequeño prado a donde decidí ir. Al parecer era muy bonito, pues tenía árboles de cerezo por todos lados. Camine un buen tramo cuando empecé a oír un llanto, era de una mujer, eso si lo podía distinguir. Me acerque con cautela, pues quería ver que decía.

-¿Por que mamá? ¿Por que me dejaste tan repentinamente? Yo no quería que te fueras ¿lo sabes, ahora lloro mucho, te extraño y también extraño a Yukito, mi primer y único amor. Yo jamás podría dejar de quererte aunque mi corazón reclame el nombre de alguien más.-

"¡ya se! Es….¡¡sakura!" pensé y me acerque para poder oír mejor. Al moverme pude ver la imagen, Sakura llorando bajo un árbol, sentada, recargada en el, se veía muy triste, pero yo no podía hacer nada pues la odiaba.

(Sonó la campana)

Se seco las lagrimas- en fin, lo pasado, pasado, ahora vivo en el presente- y salio en camino al salón.

Me recargue en otro árbol, -¿que le pasara?- me pregunte y Salí hacia el mismo camino

Normal

Su día depuse de eso no tuvo otro acontecimiento importante. Pasaron varias semanas y un día, al llegar al colegio sakura vio un anuncio de un gran sorteo, que consistiría en un viaje a Hawai para 3 acompañantes "Tomoyo, Meilin y yo, ¡Perfecto!" dijo y lleno un boleto con su nombre. Más tarde en el descanso sakura le contaba a sus amigos del sorteo, estaba tan emocionada que no noto que Li no estaba alli.

-Lo siento mucho eriol, pero es que quiero ir con mis mejores amigas, ¿no te molesta eso?-

-Claro que no sakura, pero primero tienes que ganar el sorteo-

-eso es pan comido, pues mi suerte siempre me acompaña-

-¿en serio? Pues que tal te acompaño tu suerte cuando caíste al lago ¿eh?- "esa voz" pensó sakura…yo la….

flash back

En vacaciones fueron a visitar uno de los lagos mas grandes de Japón, todos estaban muy felices, incluyendo a li.

-Sakura acércate al lago, te quiero tomar una foto- Dijo tomoyo tomando su cámara fotográfica digital.

- ¡Esta bien!- cuando iba corriendo hacia la orilla del río, no se percato de la raíz salida de un árbol y tropezó, cayendo al lago.

- vaya, maldita suerte la mía….- golpeo el agua. -miren encontré una cadenita- y una sonrisa apareció, a pesar de estar toda empapada.

Fin flash back

-¿Y eso que? Por lo menos encontré una cadenita ¿no?- Sakura reconocía esa voz.

-¿Que haces aquí li?- sakura volteo y vio en su brazo a una chica abrazada.

-¿y eso que es, ¿es un nuevo broche? Jajá jajá…-Sakura echo a reír pues le parecía una estupidez.

-cállate, pues no me la he podido quitar. ¿Estas segura de que ganaras el sorteo?- Li pregunto irónico.

-pues si, obvio-

-no confíes tanto en tu suerte, por que podrías llegar a equivocarte-

-¿por que dices eso tan seguro?- Sakura estaba muy intrigada pues hablaba como si supiera que iba a suceder con ese viaje.

-yo también entre al sorteo y dudo que una tarada como tu me gane-

-¿! QUE ¡, aparte ¿me insultas, tu eres el que no se puede quitar ese feo broche del brazo ¡no yo!-

La chica al oír esto enfureció-oye ¿que te pasa?-

-Cállate atolondrada… ¡mira allí va Brad Pitt!- la chica salio corriendo hacia donde sakura apuntaba.

-ja ja, eso nunca falla-

-¿Por que hiciste eso?- dijo algo pícaro- ¿acaso te atraigo y estabas celosa?-

-mira Li, no me hagas reír, tu no me mueves ni un pelo ¿OK? Además… lo hice por lastima-

-lo que digas, faltan 2 semanas para ese sorteo y te aseguro que yo llevare la victoria-

-mejor esperemos a ver quien es el mejor- y salieron en distintas direcciones.

Las semanas pasaron rápido y estaban todos sentados en el auditorio del colegio, esperando a ser nombrados como ganadores. Yo me pregunto ¿como siendo tan iguales, son tan diferentes, en fin, cada uno tenia su pensamiento

"Sakura, te voy a vencer, eso lo se" pero por su parte….

"Li te voy a vencer y me pedirás perdón de rodillas"-jajaja- una pequeña carcajada se escapo de su mente convirtiéndose en sonido.

-Sakura, ¿me dijiste algo, es que creo que oí algo-

-No, no es nada, Tomoyo- se sonrojo y comenzó el sorteo. Salio un hombre muy bien presentado a escena, era el director Fujitaru Shiatan, un hombre ya pasados los cuarenta años pero no por eso perdía su atractivo.

-Buenos días alumnos, estamos hoy, aquí presenciando el sorteo de un viaje a Hawai, para tres personas, daré el nombre del ganador y tendrá que subir al estrado, cada boleto fue impreso nuevamente con sus apellidos en cartas que están en esta urna para un rápido entendimiento, pues muchos de ustedes cuentan con una caligrafía que pocos llegan a entender.- dijo y se acerco a una urna que estaba repleta de cartas.

-esta es la urna- la abrió y empezó a revolver las cartas y tomo una.

-el nombre del ganador es….-

Li volteo a ver a Sakura con mirada desafiante, ella se la contesto y dijo el nombre…

-Kinomoto y…. ¿Li?-

-¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUE!-

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, manden reviews pues la historia se va aponer mejor y si no envían mínimo 4 reviews no hay cuarto capitulo ¡eh, si algo quieren comentarme, todos los días estoy en mi Hotmail o sino mándeme mails. Los quiero mucho y gracias. u


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: ¡Hawai!

-¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUE!-

Los dos se pararon de su asiento y subieron como pudieron al escenario, los dos se veían con cara de odio, a ninguno de los dos les importo que las miradas de todo el público cayeran en ellos dos.

-Este suceso es impresionante pero cierto, en esta carta aparece el nombre de los dos, así que tendrán que elegir a un acompañante mas…..ahora en 5 segundos.

-¿en 5 segundos? ¡Esa es una locura!-

-no me digas, ¿tienes miedo, si quieres yo me quedo con el boleto-

-¡Eso Jamás! Primero muerta.-

-entonces…. Tienen 5 segundos apartar de…. ¡Ya!- dijo el director viendo su reloj.

Sus pensamientos eran casi iguales, los segundos pasaban lentos, nadie más importaba en esos segundos. La decisión fue muy dura.

"ya se, a meilin" pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo. "no, nos causaría muchos problemas, no es por que no la quiera, sino por que ¡tiene un genio!"

-cuatro segundos-la voz del director sonó e sus cabezas.

"piensa, piensa, ¡ah! Ya se, a eriol" sus mentes parecía que trabajaban juntas.

"no, no nos divertiríamos mucho,

-tres segundos- esa voz no dejaba que sus mentes trabajaran mejor.

"ya se, ¿y si nos vamos los dos solo?... ¡Que locura! ¿Que estoy pensando?" sin ninguna razón, tenían el sentimiento de querer ir solos.

-dos segundos- ¡por dios tenían solo 1 segundo!

"¿a Tomoyo? Si, a ella, ¡nos la pasaríamos genial!"

-¡tiempo!... ¿cual es su decisión?-

-escojo a Tomoyo Daidouji- sus voces dijeron al unísono, y señalaron a tomoyo que estaba entre el publico presente. Llego muy rápido al escenario.

-bien muchachos, ustedes salen mañana con rumbo a Hawai, su vuelo es para las 8:30 A.M., no lleguen tarde y buen viaje- la asamblea concluyó y todos bajaron del escenario.

-espero y no llegues tarde ¡eh!- Li no podía creer que iría de viaje con ella, lo único que lo consoló es que también iba Daidouji.

-¡Esta vez no llegare tarde!- se separaron y solo se volvieron a ver hasta la hora de la salida.

-ya sabes, no llegues tarde-

-no lo haré, garcías-

Y cada uno se fue hacia su casa. Toda la noche sakura se había puesto a empacar, llevaba 2 maletas. Tomo el despertador de su hermano y lo puso junto al suyo para que los dos sonaran a las 7:00. Se acostó y se durmió profundamente.

Sonaron las alarmas

Sakura se estiro y se paro muy contenta, ya no le importaba que fuera a ir Li, pues sabia que también estaba Tomoyo. Se baño, se cambio y bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos días, monstruo- le dijo Toya desde la mesa.

-Buenos días hermano- dijo mientras colocaba las maletas en el suelo y se sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa.

-¿Hoy no me piensas aventar nada, como ayer el florero?-

-no, hoy estoy muy de buenas, pues me voy a Hawai por una semana- Touya escupió el café.

-¿Que? Perdón creo que oí mal, ¿te vas a Hawai por una semana?-

-pues si, en la noche hable con mi papá y dijo que esta bien, no te preocupes no me pasara nada.- sakura sonrió.

-no me preocupas tú, sino todo los desastres que puedes llegar a ocasionar-

-¡CALLATE!-

Terminaron su desayuno y sakura se marcho, no sin darle un abrazo a su hermano y ella ya estaba en camino.

en el restaurante del aeropuerto

-¿A que hora ira a llegar esa atolondrada?-

-no creo que tarde mucho.

-¡¡Hola!- una voz venia gritando desde lejos.

-MALDICON, si llego- dijo Li en voz muy bajita.

Se acerco y tomo asiento.

-ya vez como si llegue temprano, todavía faltan 5 minutos para abordar el avión.-

Su conversación estuvo interesante, y los 5 minutos pasaron volando.

-favor de abordar el vuelo 145 con destino a Hawai en la sala 4- sonó por las bocinas.

-será mejor que vayamos subiendo.- Dijo tomoyo parándose y guiñándole el ojo a una planta.

-¿que te pasa Daidouji?- li pregunto viendo hacia donde ella había guiñado.

-no, nada, será mejor de que nos demos prisa.-

Subieron al avión y Sakura se sentó junto a la ventana, tomoyo en medio y Li en el asiento que queda en el pasillo. Explico que los asientos eran de 3

-mira Tomoyo, desde aquí se va a poder ver todo Japón….bueno, si no es todo, por lo menos una parte, ¿trajiste tu cámara?-

-si, aquí….-tentó su cintura y no estaba su bola- estaba…. ahora vengo se me olvido la cámara en el permiso Li.- y salio por el pasillo del avión a toda prisa.

-Tomoyo apúrate- dijo Sakura gritando.

-CALLATE, este no es un mercado-

Empezó una gran pelea entre los dos, y no pudieron oír cuando despego el avión. Cuando por fin pudieron calmarse Li comento:

-Daidouji ya se tardo mucho voy a buscarla- Sakura apoyo su frente contra la ventana, mientras Li trataba de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

-Li, mejor ni te bajes-

-¿por que dices eso?

-mira- dijo y señalo a la ventanilla, el aeropuerto se veía como una hormiga.

-Llegando a Hawai voy a pedir un boleto de regreso, no te soporto y no vamos a poder llevarnos bien.-

-estoy de acuerdo con tigo Li-

Todo el trayecto estuvo muy serio el asunto, mientras que en el aeropuerto:

-Que mala eres Tomoyo- era una voz femenina al parecer.

-Lo se meilin, pero es que esos dos se quieren mucho y ahora lo van a descubrir.-

-¿No se te ocurrió que Li va a pedir un vuelo de regreso cuando llegue? O ¿Qué no se van a ver en toda la semana por estar en cuartos diferentes?-

-si, eso ya lo había pensado, por eso llame a la agencia para pedir todos los vuelos a Hawai por una semana, solo para transportar a mi perrito, no se me ocurrió nada mejor, y lo de el hotel, ofrecí una muy buena suma de dinero para que no le den ningún cuarto a Syaoran Li en ningún hotel de la zona de turismo de todo Hawai y que cancelaran dos de las tres habitaciones del viaje, así no tendrán mas opción que compartir cuarto por una semana y llevarse bien.-

-ingeniosa Tomoyo, pero muy mal-

Esperen el próximo capitulo, pues va a estar buenísimo, la cuota sube a 7 reviews, gracias por todo. ¡Los quiero mucho! u (L) por cierto me llamo Estefanía, se cuidan.


	5. Chapter 5

Lo cumplido es deuda, 7 reviews que me mandaron y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, disfrútenlo. u

Capitulo 5: nuestro primer beso y algo mas…..

El camino de ida a Hawai fue muy tenso, pues sakura ni li hablaron durante TODO el trayecto, a veces se veían de reojo y no podían soportar la idea de estar ellos dos solos.

Llegando, li salio del avión a paso veloz, y sakura lo seguía preguntándose a donde iría.

Sakura vio a Li acercándose a el área de venta de boletos, no se quiso acercar pues pensó seria incorrecto aun tratándose de Li, cuando ya venia de regreso hacia donde estaba ella….

-Y ¿que paso, ¿Cuándo sales? Solo lo pregunto para dar una fiesta- ¡que irónica niña, pero jamás imagino que su destino cambiara con una simple oración.

-me regreso el mismo día que tu, no pude hacer mas, así que toma tus maletas y vamonos al hotel- dijo frió y dirigiéndose ya hacia donde estaban sus maletas.

-pero…-sakura balbuceo unos segundos pero lo siguió, sabia que no lo tendría que soportar, pues sus cuartos serian diferentes y prefirió dar una tregua. Pidieron un taxi, y se encaminaron al hotel. En el trayecto se toparon con cosas que sakura jamás creyó que podría conocer en su vida, el solo hecho de poder ver el mar, las palmeras en su mas resplandeciente color era para ella el paraíso. El hotel se veía por afuera muy bello, moderno, pero con toques que hacen que uno se sienta como en casa. El calor que se podía sentir en ese momento motivo mas a Sakura para hacer que la tregua durara hasta regresar a Japón.

-¡buenos días! Disculpe, venimos a registrarnos, aquí están los boletos- le dijo Sakura a la recepcionista quien tomo los boletos y los empezó a registrar en la maquina.

-lo siento solo puedo otorgarles una habitación ya que 2 fueron cancelada- la recepcionista le dio un boleto a Sakura, que era el de Li, cuando el se percato de que algo andaba mal se acerco.

-¿que pasa?- le pregunto a Sakura.

-pues…cancelaron 2 habitaciones y solo hay…..una-sakura estaba en shock.

-pero, ¿que dices, eso es ¿cierto señorita?-

-Así lo temo joven, ¿usted es Li syaoran?-

-si, ¿eso tiene algo que ver?-

-mm….no, pero no va a encontrar ningún cuarto por todo Hawai, mejor les recomiendo que usted y su novia compartan el mismo cuarto.-

-¿¿Novios?- se miraron y dijeron al unísono

-¡¡No!-

-lo siento, pero podrían compartir cuarto-les entrego una llave.- pero eso ustedes ya lo deciden- y se retiro hacia una oficina cerrando la puerta.

Sin decirse nada, tomo cada uno su maleta y se dirigieron al ascensor, suponían que el piso correspondería al número de habitación que tenían, y en este caso la llave tenia marcada el número 23-b. Sakura oprimió el botón del piso 23 y las puertas se cerraron. El elevador estaba hecho de vidrio, para que se pudiera ver hacia abajo a la hora de ir subiendo. Li se recargo en el vidrio con la cabeza e iba viendo atentamente el ascenso. Sakura sabia que tenia que decirle algo o por lo menos el le tenia que decir algo a ella. Se quedo pensativa, su mente flotaba en pensamientos incoherentes.

-Oye, mira yo no quería que esto pasara, y tu muy bien lo sabes, hay que llevarnos bien solo una semana o por lo menos sobre llevarla bien, se que será difícil pues aunque tenemos la misma mentalidad nuestros caracteres intervienen siempre, así que si estas de acuerdo, hagamos una tregua, ¿ok?-jamás había Sakura oído a Li decirle algo tan amable, por eso presentía que la imagen que daba siempre no era la verdadera, y recordaba que meilin le había comentado lo mismo, a la vez sabia que jamás había mostrado como era ella en verdad frente a Li, siempre quería ser la mejor ante el, saber mas que el, no sabia por que actuaba así, solo pasaba y no lo podía contener, su corazón latió muy rápido, no sabia que decir mas que…

El ascensor paro y las puertas volvieron a abrirse, salieron los dos juntos, sabían que estaba apunto de conectarse algo entre ellos.

-y que dices, ¿aceptas?- Li pregunto y le sonrió a Sakura.

-Si- Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, metió la llave en la perilla y abrió la puerta. La habitación se veía realmente cómoda, tenia televisor, sala de estar, balcón, baño amplio.

-li-

-mande-

-solo hay…..una cama.-

-sabias que creo que hay alguien que atenta contra nosotros, en fin mitad y mitad-Sakura que ya estaba acostada en la cama, vio como Li se iba a sentar y….

Sonó un golpe muy fuerte

-¿¡que te pasa? ¿Por qué me tiras de la cama?- Sakura había empujado a Li con el pie haciéndolo caer al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

-dije que nos llevaríamos bien, no que nos acostaríamos juntos, ¿entendiste?- sakura se sentó en la cama.

-ok, ya entendí yo dormiré en la sala- sakura quería verlo molesto, sabia que ese era el único modo de que el le hablara.

-¿no te piensas enojar?- pregunto sakura al ver que li se iba con su maleta hacia la sala. Li le contesto sin mirar atrás.

-¿por que habría de hacerlo?- dejo su maleta en el suelo y se coloco nuevamente junto a Sakura.

-además, ¿como vamos a hacer para cambiarnos de ropa, estando los dos juntos?- Sakura quedo pensativa hacia este comentario y viendo a Li hacia los ojos.

-mira seria como ahora- se empezó a quitar la playera.-yo me estoy quitando la playera, mientras tú me ves- se la quito por completo y vio a Sakura sonrojada pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima, así que decidió seguir con el jueguito- y ahora estoy apunto de bajarme los pantalones- desabotono el botón del pantalón y lentamente iba bajando el cierre, viendo a Sakura cada vez mas roja, pero al parecer a el le gustaba eso.

-¡¡¡¡BASTA, que te pasa? ¿Piensas seducirme o que?- Sakura se volteo hacia la ventana dándole a Li la espalda,- así esta mejor, ahora si, haz lo que quieras- siguió viendo a la ventana, pero su mente seguía pensando en Li por alguna extraña razón.

-Ya termine, te espero en la alberca- al decir esto Sakura volvió a verlo y esta vez lo vio ya en traje de baño.

**Sakura**

Por dios, ¿como puede ser que li guarde tanto músculo bajo la ropa, se ve muy atractivo, no se como puedo llegar a pensar esto, yo lo odio al igual que el a mi. Pero… cada vez se me hace mas sensual su forma de hablar, de ser tan frió, su mirada…. Que me penetra y hace que mis huesos tiemblen de necesidad ante el, me vuelo sumisa, su esclava en pensamientos, mientras que mi físico demuestra odio ante el, odio. Un odio que solo yo se que es creado ante ese transe de sensualidad al que me somete su presencia. Mi corazón palpita tan fuerte que siento que estalla. Su voz….

-no me digas, ¿tus ojos se perdieron en mí por ser tan sexy?-

-¿Qué tonterías dices, mejor bájate y ve apartando dos camastros, que en unos minutos yo bajo, ok?-

-bueno, solo lo hago con una condición- dijo ya estando bajo el marco de la puerta, con la perilla agarrada en la mano.

-¿que?-

**NORMAL**

-que te pongas sexy, así si piensan que somos novios, por lo menos estés acorde con migo- le guiño un ojo y cerro la puerta al ver que Sakura le aventaba un zapato a la puerta.

En el camino de li hacia la piscina se topo con un montos de chicas que lo invitaban a estar junto a ellas, debo decirle que no eran chicas cualquiera, sino las mas bonitas y sexys del hotel, con trajes de baño que dejan poco a la imaginación, pero que a Li no le atraían, sin pensar solo podía recordar la sonrisa de Sakura y eso lo hacia enfadar, ¿Cómo era posible que ninguna de esas chicas lo atrajera y solo pudiera recordar a Sakura, ¿Por qué no se hacia a la idea de que jamás podrían estar juntos aunque su cuerpo y mente lo desearan a morir, ¿por que sentía eso, ¿que era ese sentimiento?.

**LI**

Me senté en un camastro, aparte el de al lado y cerré los ojos, mil preguntas daban vueltas en mi cabeza, de repente pude oír a alguien gritando mi nombre y abrí los ojos, esa voz era tan dulce, vi a Sakura corriendo hacia mí. Cuando por fin estuvimos juntos una duda me surgió.

-¿por que traes una bata y no una toalla? Te dije que te quería ver sexy.-

-mira Li, no empecemos a pelear y mejor ayúdame a quitármela- ella se volteo, desamarro el nudo del cordón y poco a poco fue cayendo su bata, resbalando contra su piel, cayo por completo y yo me agache a recogerla, al subir mi vista quedo perdida ante aquella figura, con curvas muy pronunciadas y firmes, de las que se sostenía un lindo y fino bikini. Quede boquiabierto cuando ella dio la vuelta y pude verla de frente. Se acostó en el camastro, cerro los ojos, el sol acarició sus curvas, todas las chicas que estaban cerca se pusieron celosa pues a pesar de que era tan sexy no perdía su inocencia y era lo que volvía locos a los hombres de ahí, que al igual que yo perdieron la cabeza. Mis ojos no dejaban de inspeccionar cuidadosamente su cuerpo, empezando desde los pies, pasando por los muslos, sus caderas, su abdomen bien formado, sus senos firmes y bien atribuidos que daban figura al pequeño biquini, su cuello largo y por ultimo su cara, sus facciones finas e inocentes, sus ojos cerrados y una cabellera que con los rayos del sol deslumbraba. Abrió los ojos.

-¿Que pasa li? Acaso ¿tus ojos se perdieron en mí por ser tan sexy?-

-si, ¡claro!- no podía permitir que viera mi verdadera necesidad ante ella, era como una droga para mi, mi único refugio era el rechazo.

-y que ¿no te piensas meter al agua?- pregunte dándole la espalda y viendo hacia la albarca.

-lo que pasa es que…bueno yo en verdad…… no se nadar- su voz se volvió nerviosa, como si la pena la inundara, pena a que me fuera a burlar de aquella confesión, la primera confesión entre nosotros, por una parte me sentí feliz, pero por otra mi mente me decía que no me dejara engañar pues su corazón pertenecía a otro y que nunca me dejaría entrar, pero…. y si solo lo intentara y si solo empezáramos por ser buenos amigos y luego…. Y ¿¿luego algo mas?...

-si quieres yo te enseño- le respondí ya con un tono mas calido. Que al parecer ella se sorprendió. Yo voltee a verla.

-en verdad ¿¿harías eso por mi?- se paro del camastro y quedo frente a mi.

-si- mi respuesta había sido ya meditada durante bastante tiempo.

-me da mucho gusto de que por fin nos entendamos en algo- sus ojos se empañaron y salio corriendo hacia mi y…. me abrazo. Pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sus senos contra mi pecho…. Hacían que una onda de calor subiera entre nosotros dos dando una sensación de frivolidad, de deseo que ya podía sentir mutuo.

-Li-susurro sakura en mi oído en forma de un pequeño gemido hecho por la situación.

-sakura- le respondí para que viera que yo sentía la misma necesidad ante ella…. Nos soltamos.

-vamos a entrar a la alberca y así te enseñare mejor.- le dije en un tono que solo yo sabia que hacia ante aquella persona a la que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida.

-si- me dijo y nos sumergimos al mismo tiempo. Al salir a flote le enseñe mas o menos lo que tenía que hacer y empezamos a practicar.

-voy a colocar mis manos en tu abdomen y te vas a recargar en ellas en sentido horizontal levantando tus piernas hasta la altura del agua y vas a comenzar a patalear ¿ok?-

-Si, solo que no te separes de mi, tengo miedo-

-mientras yo este aquí nada te va a pasar-

**NORMAL**

Empezó la práctica y después de un rato sakura ya lo podía hacer sola y eso la llenaba de una alegría interminable, pues lo que no había podido aprender en clases de natación durante varios años lo había aprendido en un corto tiempo junto a Li. El sol se empezaba a esconder y fueron los dos rápidamente a la playa para ver el bello atardecer, juntos. Se sentaron en la arena uno pegado del otro, no queriendo separarse, Sakura coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Li haciendo este enrojecer pero la abrazo tratando de hacer la sentir protegida y el recargó su cabeza con la de ella, se quedaron así mucho rato, demostrándose su amor sin palabras, esperando que ese momento nunca terminara.

-oye, te parece bien ¿que seamos amigos, digo, no eres tan odiosa después de todo- una sonrisa tierna apareció en su rostro.

-es cierto, tu tampoco eres tan estupido como yo lo creí,- soltó una carcajada.

-ah, ¿si?- empezó una interminable guerra de cosquillas que fue ganada por Li, el estaba sobre de ella, sus miradas difundían calor, pasión, deseo….

-Syaoran…- dijo muy suave Sakura haciendo que li no soportara más las ansias.

-Sakura….- respondió el acercando sus rostros poco a poco y se fundieron en un beso tierno, su primer beso, sus caras se movían al unísono, Syaoran metió su lengua y sakura la recibió haciendo que el beso se llenara de sensualidad y amor. Se separaron y sus miradas demostraban satisfacción. Volvieron a sentarse pero esta vez su amor ya no era ocultado por ninguno de los dos.

-oye sakura vamos a cambiarnos y luego te invito a comer, pues ya hace hambre, ¿esta bien?-

-pues no se…. Un chavo me invito a comer con el y no se si rechazar su propuesta, pero voy con tigo con una condición-

-a ver mi amor, dime cual-

-que me des otro beso-

-¿crees que me voy a negar?-

Se dieron otro beso y los dos salieron en dirección al cuarto tomados de la mano. Se cambiaron por separado, sakura en la habitación y syaoran en el baño. Cuando termino syaoran y salio del baño pudo ver a sakura con una linda minifalda blanca que dejaba ve bien sus contorneados muslos, una playera pegada con escote en V, blanca pero cómoda que resaltaba sus senos y unas sandalias color rosa, aun llevaba el cabello mojado. Syaoran por su parte llevaba unos shorts que dejaban ver que era un hombre que cuidaba de su físico, una playera pegada y sin mangas que se pegaba a su abdomen mostrando que tenia forma de lavadero y sus brazos fueres y con músculos que lo hacían ver todo un galán, su conjunto era igual en blanco y también llevaba el cabello húmedo dándole un look muy cool.

-que guapa señorita se metió en mi cuarto, ¿disculpe ha visto a Sakura?-

-muy gracioso syaoran, será mejor que nos vayamos ya.- ya había oscurecido por completo.

La cena fue muy romántica pues esa fue la primera vez que los dos se reían juntos, los días pasaron y era jueves por la tarde, su penúltimo día en Hawai. Venían de la playa como habían acostumbrado a hacerlo todos los días a esa hora.

-oye syaoran, ¿hoy me vas a invitar a cenar?-

-no, hoy no, para hoy te tengo una sorpresa, cámbiate y te veo en la recepción en una hora, ¿vale?-

-Ok- se separaron y antes de marchase Syaoran la tomo del brazo, quedando frente a frente.

-¿que pasa syaoran?-

-necesito decirte algo antes de ireme- trago saliva y dijo.

-Sakura es la verdad te quiero mucho y no me pienso separar de ti nunca mas-

-Y…. yo también te quiero mucho syaoran- se dieron un último beso y cada uno tomo su camino.

A las 8:00pm sakura ya esperaba a Li en la recepción, llevaba un vestido muy pegado y corto, todos los que pasaban por ahí no podían disimular que la veían pues era difícil de disimular aquella situación.

-Sakura ya llegue perdón por la tardanza.- sakura volteo y vio a li muy bien presentado y señalando una limosina.

-¿a donde vamos?-

-espera y ya lo veras- subieron a la limosina y tardaron en llegar unos 40 minutos. Cuando por fin se detuvo el auto syaoran le indico.

-mi amor, ponte esto en los ojos-le entrego una mascada.

-para…ok- no quiso arruinar la sorpresa y obedeció. Syaoran se bajo y la ayudo a bajar cargándola en brazos.

**SAKURA**

No sabia donde estaba, solo pude oír cuando syaoran le decía a una persona -Arigato-, y un tiempo después que una puerta se cerraba, me bajo y me quito la mascada, estábamos en una habitación bellísima y enorme, al centro había una mesa ya con la comida y al lado una cama.

-esta es mi sorpresa, una cena solo para nosotros dos-

-Syaoran te amo- le dije y lo abrase.

-y yo a ti mi pequeña flor- la cena estuvo exquisita pero mas dudas venían a mi mente.

**NORMAL**

La cena concluyo y se fueron a sentar a la cama para poder platicar mejor pero todo empezó a subir de tono.

-¿sabias que te ves muy sexy en ese diminuto bikini que te pusiste ayer?

-¿de verdad?- pregunto sakura en un tono sensual acercándose a li cada vez más. Syaoran empezaba a sudar, se veía muy bien en ese vestido tan pegado. Se besaron introduciendo sus lenguas creando pasión descontrolada, sakura pego su cuerpo con el de syaoran y se movía de una manera frenetica, mientras syaoran podía sentir los senos de sakura sobre su pecho y eso lo excitaba aun más. Sakura sintió como la masculinidad de syaoran se endurecía ante el calor de su cuerpo.

-Sya-o-ran…-sakura gemía de placer.

-sakura, me excitas, te deseo desde el primer día que te vi, sueño con esto todas las noches.-

Syaoran desbotonaba su camisa mientras sakura por su parte se desbotonaba el vestido, los dos quedaron totalmente desnudos, se miraban minuciosamente, comprobando sus especulaciones. Syaoran acariciaba a sakura, haciéndola gemir, descontrolarse. Después de un rato mas de excitación mutua, syaoran estaba apunto de poseerla, de entrar en su ser para ya no ser virgen, syaoran realmente quería que sakura perdiera la virginidad con el. Pero algo lo freno…….

Fin capitulo 5

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me estoy partiendo el coco para que me salgan lo mejor posible, pero necesito que manden reviews, ya saben que la "cuota" son 7, espero que nos leamos pronto y se cuidan mucho. ¡Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: de regreso de Hawai, de regreso a la realidad.

Syaoran paro en seco pues la mano de sakura estaba en su pecho, deteniéndolo a poder seguir.

_**SAKURA**_

"No, esto esta mal¿que paso con la promesa que le he hecho a Yukito?" pensaba mientras syaoran no dejaba de verme, mis ojos se empañaron ante aquella situación¿como saber a quien quería de verdad, tener a syaoran ahí en ese instante me volvía loca de pasión pero….

-syaoran…- balbuce unos segundos y después me safe de el.

-¿que es lo que te sucede sakura, acaso ¿no era lo que querías?- me levante de la cama y me comencé a vestir.

-no lo se syaoran, llévame al hotel ya no quiero estar aquí- los dos nos cambiamos y nos fuimos.

_**NORMAL**_

El regreso fue muy silencioso, ninguno se atrevía a articular palabra, pues no querían sufrir el rechazo de ninguno de los dos. El último día fue el más tenso, no hubo conversación en todo el día hasta la hora en que ya estaban en el avión.

-Sakura, los dos sabemos que hay algo especial entre nosotros, por que no me dejas intentar tan….-

-No Li, yo también siento que hay algo que nos une, pero…. Hice una promesa y la cumpliré- se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y ya estaban en camino de regreso a Japón. Mientas en el aeropuerto…

-que gusto meilin, hoy regresan sakura y Li- decía tomoyo quien estaba agarrada al hombro de su nuevo novio, eriol.

-oye mi amor, tenemos que celebrar- dijo eriol

-¿que¿La llegada de sakura y Li?- tomoyo estaba desconcertada ante aquella pregunta.

-no, sino que llevamos ya 3 días de novios y me siento feliz con tigo-

-ok tontito, pero eso lo haremos ya cuando los dos tortolos hayan llegado-

>VUELO 482651 ACABA DE LLEGAR DE HAWAI A JAPÓN 

Las bocinas retumbaron en el corazón de tomoyo, meilin y eriol quienes estaban muy contentos por la llegada de sus amigos. Unos instantes después aparecieron sakura y Li de entre un gran tumulto de personas que también iban llegando, sus miradas estaban distantes, sin brillo y un poco tristes y eso cualquiera lo podía notar ya que un atractivo de los dos era ese, el brillo que irradiaban sus ojos.

-¡hola sakura!- dijeron meilin y tomoyo abrazándola fuertemente casi dejándola sin aliento. Sakura no se veía muy feliz que digamos, su corazón estaba confundido y su mente le jugaba bromas haciendo que ella misma perdiera el sentido de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Por su parte eriol saludo con un abrazo y apretón de manos a su nuevo mejor amigo quien le devolvió el saludo con afecto.

-que gusto que hayas regresado, te hemos extrañado mucho-

-si, la verdad te extrañaba primito- dijo meilin separándose de sakura y yendo hacia donde estaba Li.

-y platíquenos ¿como les fue?-

-calmada meilin ellos nos platicaran todo ahora que llegamos a casa, sakura, por cierto se me olvidaba, tu hermano te manda saludos y disculpas por no haber venido por ti, lo que pasa es que fue a visitar a tu papá y regresa hasta la próxima semana.-

-ah, si, esta bien- sonrió sakura y en los ojos de tomoyo aparecieron estrellas de felicidad.

Subieron al auto de Li quien obviamente lo manejo, el podía ver por el retrovisor a sakura distraída, mirando el techo mientras meilin y tomoyo platicaban alegremente. Llegaron muy rápido pues no había mucho tráfico por ser domingo. Ya en la mansión de tomoyo todos estaban en la sala platicando.

-tenemos que hablar- le dijo syaoran a sakura en tono bajo para que nadie se enteraran pues su platica estaba muy buena (¿se han dado cuenta que sus platicas siempre son interesantes¿Que loco no? 0.o).

Sakura se paro sin decir nada y entraron a una recamara. Syaoran se quedo parado junto a la ventana y sakura tomo asiento en la cama, sus dedos estaban entrelazados y su mirada fija en el suelo.

-sakura¿Qué fue lo que nos paso allá?-

-no lo se, lo único que se es que eso jamás debió de haber pasado-

-¿tu crees eso¿Qué no sentiste que el calor que irradiaban nuestros cuerpos era mutuo?-

-si, lo se syaoran pero yo hice una promesa y…-

-al diablo con esa estupida promesa de amor¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que no ves al tal Yukito?- syaoran estaba molesto y estaba viéndola.

-desde hace 3 años, el era el mejor amigo de mi hermano, la relación que teníamos la manteníamos en secreto hasta que un día mi hermano se entero y me prohibió volver a verlo. Nos juramos amor eterno y me dijo que el regresaría por mi que lo esperara y que confiara en el.-

-¡tenias 11 y el 16? Y aparte de todo ¿le creíste?- soltó una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

-¿que no puedes aceptar que antes de que tu llegaras había alguien mas que me quería?- sakura se había parado de la cama y estaba frente a frente con Li, su mirada reflejaba un odio intenso hacia esa persona, hacia Li.

-no es eso tonta¿comparaste las edades? Eso no era amor era afecto y te puedo asegurar que el ahurita ya anda con alguien mas-

-estas celoso por que yo lo sigo amando ¿verdad?-

-celoso…. ¿yo? (risa irónica)¿de quien¿De una niña tan fea y desagradable como tu que no sabe enfrentar la verdad?-

-¿como puede ser que me digas eso ahurita? Después de todo lo que vivimos en la playa-

-por eso mismo lo digo, fue….-"maravilloso y no te quiero perder, olvida a yukito y vive feliz con migo, a mi lado" eso pensaba decir, pero las palabras eran desarticuladas por su orgullo que crecía cada segundo un poco mas,- un error, yo tenia a todas las mujeres bajo mis pies, besándolos y me decidí por la tarada que esta parada en este momento frente a mi, yo creo que lo único por lo que mantuve una pasión con tigo fue tu cuerpo, tan delicado y curveado, que hace que todos te volteen a ver- al decir esto la tomo por la cintura y la volvió a examinar, tratando de recordarla desnuda y bajo su peso, tratando de que todo aquello no hubiera sido solo un sueño y que ese momento, el momento en que se iban a separar jamás existiera, todo lo que había dicho le causaba dolor interno pues sabia que la quería pero no sabia a que grado su amor llegaría.

-Suéltame, mentiroso, te odio….- le daba golpes en el pecho con los puños cerrados, pero a el no le causaba la mas mínima molestia, así que empezó a llorar en silencio, ella sentía un dolor, pero no era físico, su corazón anhelaba a syaoran, lo quería y lo sabia, pero….."Yukito" pensó y luego de un jalón puedo safarse de los brazos de syaoran.

-¿por que me dices mentiroso? No te miento, es la verdad- sakura sentía el dolor cada vez mas fuerte con cada palabra mas que decía syaoran. Al igual que el.

Tocaron a la puerta.

-¿quien es?- pregunto sakura secándose las lagrimas con las manos.

-soy meilin, syaoran vamonos, ya es muy tarde, te espero en el coche¡buenas noches sakura!-

-¡buenas noches meilin!-

Syaoran se sereno, suspiro y…

-no creas que esta platica esta concluida, mañana en el colegio seguiremos con esto y ya veremos que pasa, buenas noches.- salio del cuarto y sakura le acento un zapato. Entro tomoyo a la habitación y la vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿que paso sakura¿Acaso el estupido de Li te hizo algo?-

-quien ¿syaoran?-

-con que llamándolo por su nombre ¿eh? Haber cuéntame todo con lujo de detalle y después ya te podré ayudar mejor- se pasaron un rato mas hablando.

-mira sakura, creí que después de oírte te podría ayudar, pero no es así, solo tu tienes que saber lo que quieres y poder ver la realidad con los ojos no con el corazón. ¿Qué te parece si te quedas hoy aquí? Al fin que no hay nadie en tu casa ¿Qué dices?-

-Si tomoyo, mañana hablare con el y como el dijo "ya veremos que pasa"- recargo su cabeza en la almohada mientras tomoyo apagaba las luces de la habitación.

-buenas noches, sakura-

-buenas noche, tomoyo- salio del cuarto y el silencio la inundo y la ayudo a despejar su mente, "¿que le diré mañana a syaoran? Y si…." Sus pensamientos caían más y más hasta que perdió el conocimiento cayendo dormida, completamente dormida.

Fin capitulo 6.

¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado este capi, se que no es muy largo pero esto desencadena toda la historia¿acaso yukito la recordara¿syaoran le dirá la verdad de sus sentimientos¿se volverán a amar tan apasionadamente como en el hotel? Manden 8 reviews y sabrán que pasará. Lo quiero mucho ¡ciao!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: doble reencuentro.

SAKURA

"syaoran, ¡no corras tan rápido!" decía mientras corría tras el, estábamos en unos campos verdes y el iba hacia el barranco. "¿Que?" syaoran paraba y se acercaba a una joven muy bonita, con cabellera roja, ojos intensos como los de el y mi misma sonrisa que lo había conquistado, el se acercaba y la besaba, la besaba con una pasión desenfrenada, sus ojos no mostraban calor, solo sus movimientos. Una lagrima caliente rodó por mi mejilla, "adiós mi amor, te amo" las palabras que salían de syaoran eran ásperas pero sin rodeos, realmente la amaba. Siguió corriendo en camino hacia el barranco y yo lo volví a seguir, ¿Quién era esa misteriosa chica, jamás la había visto, llegamos al final del barranco y syaoran salto, "te necesito" fueron las ultimas palabras que le dije antes de que llegara al fondo….

-¡¡¡nooooo!- desperté exaltada, mi respiración era agitada, "todo fue un sueño" pensé y suspire. Se abrió la puerta fuertemente.

-¿te paso algo sakura, ¿Por qué gritaste?- entro tomoyo y encendió la luz.

-fue una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla-

-¿crees poder volverte a dormir?-

-si, claro-

-bueno, entonces hasta mañana, sakura, recuerda que es tu primer día de clases después de lo del viaje-salía del cuarto y apagaba la luz- buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- volví a recostarme en la cama boca arriba y me perdí en el mis pensamientos.

A las 5 en punto de la mañana tomoyo entro a mi habitación de nuevo.

-ya levántate sakura, no quiero que lleguemos tarde-

-¿Qué horas son tomoyo?- le pregunte abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-las 5, ya es tarde-

-¿Qué? ¿Tarde? Déjame un rato más- volví a cerrar los ojos, tomoyo se sentó en mi cama y me empezó a mover muy poquito.

-sakura ya levántate, es enserio-

-………..- no respondí

-sakura no me hagas hacer algo que no quiero- me movió mas fuerte.

-………..- no hubo respuesta de mi parte, sentí que se paro de la cama y pensé que ya me iba a dejar descansar.

NORMAL

Se oyó un golpe.

-¿Qué te pasa tomoyo, por que lo hiciste?- decía sakura desde el suelo. Tomoyo había jalado las sabanas haciendo que sakura cayera.

-yo te avise, te bañas y a las 5:30 nos vemos en la cocina y si no estas, yo misma vengo por ti, ¿ok?-

-si, con tal de que no vuelvas a hacer eso, me baño en 10 minutos- tomoyo rió un poco y salio de la habitación.

Sakura estaba apunto de acostarse nuevamente en la cama pero la voz de tomoyo se volvió a oír.

-sakura ¡¡¡¡¡¡levántate! Y en el closet hay un uniforme para ti……- Sakura intento no oírla.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡YA!- se oyó por ultima vez tomoyo y se levanto como de rayo.

-debería calmar sus nervios- dijo en voz baja para si misma.

Media hora después ya estaban las dos desayunando en la cocina, ¿cómo a las 5:30? Sakura lo mas temprano que se levantaba era a las 6:20 y eso ya era **muy** temprano. (Aclaro que entran a la preparatoria a las 7:00A.M.) A sakura se le cerraban los ojos pero lograba volver a abrirlos.

-sakura, no te duermas, se te va a caer el té- dijo tomoyo viendo que sakura ladeaba la taza al cerrar un poco los ojos.

-si- y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Terminaron de desayunar y se fueron al colegio caminando, eso despejo a sakura por completo y estaba sonriente de nuevo, la despejo tanto que no se acordaba que tenia que hablar con Li en la escuela.

Entraron a su salón y todos sus compañeros y compañeras se acercaron a saludarla y haber como le había ido.

-hola sakura, platícanos, ¿como les fue?-

-muy bien rika, gracias-

-pero platícanos mas, ¿como es Hawai?

-pues mira, su arena es muy…….-

Su platica fue muy larga y muy divertida incluyendo que llego Yamasaki y empezó con su sarta de mentiras que solo la mas inocente, sakura, creía.

-¿sabias que Hawai fue creado por unos monstruos horribles llamados anteriormente como hawaianlopitecus?

-¿en serio yamasaki? Cuéntanos mas ¿si?-

-sakura, son mentiras ¿para que quieres que te cuente mas?- dijo naoko con los ojos cerrados.

-¿son mentiras?- Pregunto dulcemente sakura.

-claro que no son mentiras- dijo yamasaki volteando a todos lados buscando a alguien- ¡hey Hiiragizawa! ¡Ven! Verdad que Hawai fue creado por monstruos horribles llamados anteriormente hawaianlopitecus?-

-es verdad yamasaki- dijo eriol sin mirarlo pues admiraba a su bella novia tomoyo.

Tomoyo veía al techo pensativa y eriol también volteo hacia el, cuando tomoyo regreso de sus pensamientos noto como eriol veía al techo.

-eriol ¿Qué ves?- pregunto y miro hacia donde el veía.

-veo lo que tú estabas viendo-

-eriol, pero es que yo no veía nada- eriol bajo la vista hasta los ojos de tomoyo y respondió.

-entonces yo tampoco (en tono enamorado)- ante este comentario todos soltaron carcajadas.

-¿de que se ríen?- preguntaron los dos consternándoos.

-de nada tortolos, sigan en la luna….- dijo chiharu.

-si pero en la de miel….jajaja- dijo naoko matando el chiste, ante aquel comentario se oyeron expresiones como "regresen las entradas", "uuuu, sáquenla" o el típico "asesina, mataste el chiste".

Se oyó el timbre y el profesor entro en el aula.

-jóvenes por favor tomen asiento- todos se fueran a sus lugares y sakura también, iba con lo ojos cerrados y dando brinquitos al compás de su canción.

-la lala la lala- antes de llegar a su asiento abrió los ojos.

-¡¡¡¡¡aaaahhhhh! Auch- grito y cayo al suelo al ver que Li se le quedaba mirando, lógicamente todo el salón volteo y Syaoran se paro de su asiento e hizo lo que nadie nuca hubiera podido imaginar.

-¿te ayudo?- syaoran estaba frente a ella con una mano estirada tratándola de ayudar, era muy extraño que Li hiciera algo así por una chica, por que se caracterizaba por ser frió con las mujeres y solo cuando una le agradaba trataba de hablar con ella un poco. Sakura le dio las gracias por la ayuda y se sentaron.

-bueno la clase va a comenzar-

Las clases fueron muy aburridas pero ninguno de los dos lo noto por que sus mentes divagaban en un universo diferente, pero el mismo, lleno de recuerdos. Sonó la campana que indicaba recreo, sakura se paraba de su asiento pero syaoran la tomo del hombro y la volteo.

-tenemos una plática pendiente, sígueme- salieron del salón y fueron hasta los campos y llegaron a uno en específico, el más bello y colorido de todos, el de árboles de cerezos, se sentaron bajo uno y syaoran empezó la plática:

-sabes, no te voy a molestar más, lo pensé en la noche y si esto no debía ser, no lo será-

-pero…- "syaoran yo te quiero mucho, démonos una oportunidad y todo cambiara" eso quería decir y no lo hizo- esta bien, yo seguiré esperando a yukito, eso si debe de ser-

-pero, eso no quiere decir que dejemos de ser amigos ¿verdad?- "si me dices que no el corazón se me parte, solo acepta" pensaba en lo que quería decir.

-claro-sakura le sonrió y el a ella, por lo menos sabían que algo quedaba conectado.

-¿ya viste que lindos árboles?-

-si, me gustan mucho-

-se llaman como tu ¿sabias?-

-como ¿yo? (0.o), ¿a que te refríes?-

-que estos árboles se les llama como árboles de cerezo o sakura, bonito nombre para una flor hermosa- tomo del suelo una flor y se la coloco en el cabello a sakura. Sakura se había sonrojado a más no poder.

-muy bien, vamonos- se paro y le ayudo a sakura a levantarse.

De ahí fueron al salón, pasaron varias semanas pero ninguno de los dos estaba satisfecho, se llevaban de maravilla y eso hacia que todo el tiempo que estaban juntos lo disfrutaran como si fuera el último. Estaban a tan solo 3 semanas de navidad y planeando que regalar a sus amigos. En casa de sakura:

-¿¿ que hago tomoyo?- preguntaba sakura sin quitarle los ojos de encima a una lista. En la habitación solo se encontraban sakura, sentada en la cama, syaoran, viendo televisión desde el tapete y tomoyo, haciendo un lindo vestido color rosa con rayas blancas.

-pues no se sakura, no tengo ni idea de lo que haces-

-pensando que regalarle a mis amigos y…….por cierto ¿Para quién es ese lindo vestido que haces?-

-¿te gusta?-

-si, mucho tomoyo-

-que bueno, por lo menos se que te gustara tu regalo-rió tímidamente un poco. Sakura no había alcanzado a oír bien.

-¿que dijiste tomoyo? Es que no alcance a oír bien-

-no, no es nada sakura…..haber enséñame la lista- se acerco y tomo la lista.

(Sonó el teléfono)

Tomoyo le regreso la carta.

-que te ayude li, ahurita vengo- y salio de la habitación- li se quedo en el tapete, sonrojado y sin ver a sakura.

-syaoran, ¿me ayudas?-

-si- se volteo, se paro y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

-haber, enséñame la lista- le extendió la lista y la leyeron juntos.

-a naoko le pienso regalar un cofre, cuando lo abres sale una muñequita de ballet que da vueltas, ¡esta divino, ¡no puede ser!-

-¿que pasa sakura?-

-¡estoy hablando como tomoyo! (T.T)-

-(0.o)-

-ok, sigamos con la lista-

-¿que le piensas regalar a Rika?-

-no lo se-

-¿por que no unos lindos guantes?-

-que gran idea- saco un lápiz y anoto el regalo al lado del nombre.

-a meilin veo que le piensas regalar un calendario de komotsuto ¿verdad?-

-si, es el cantante que le gusta a meilin-

-a eriol, ¿un diccionario?-

-si, se que le encanta leer-

-cambiémoslo por el libro de misterio de kistensima ¿ok?-

-¿quien es esa?-

-la autora favorita de eriol-

-¡ok, a chiharu quería darle un oso de felpa-

-ok, aceptable, ¿y a yamasaki?-

-la parejita del oso de chiharu-

-ok, muy tierno-

-gracias- se sonrojo un poco.

-a tu papa, ¿un discman?-

-si, le encanta oír música clásica-

-mejor un disco, ¿que te parece?-

-ok, aceptable- dijo tratando de imitar a Syaoran.

-¿y a tu hermano mala cara Touya?-

-jajajaja, le pienso dar un suéter-

-mejor dale una camisa de fuerza-

-falta tomoyo y….-

-ya se que le puedes dar a tomoyo-

-¿que?-

Una carta donde diga lo mucho que la quieres-

-pero, ¿no te parece que es muy poco?

-para ella será lo más grande que puedas tú imaginar-

-ok, solo me haces falta tu-

-¿yo?-

-SIP-

-y, ¿que me piensas dar?-

-creo que un bosque, si, eso estaría genial-

-¿un bosque, ¿para que?-

-pues para que te pierdas un rato….jajajaja-

-¡ah! Con que si ¿eh?- empezó una batalla de cosquillas, sakura no resistían las risas y en una de esas los dos cayeron al suelo, sakura estaba boca arriba y syaoran encima de ella, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus ojos se miraban fijamente, no habían estado tan cerca uno del otro desde hacia meses, sus labios se empezaron a juntar hasta que ya no pudieron mas y se besaron apasionadamente, sus lenguas entraban y salían con libertad, todo era amor, todo era pasión y…..

(Sonó la puerta)

-¿sakura estas bien? Se oye mucho silencio- era touya. Se pararon como dios les dio a entender y se sentó cada quien en su respectivo asiento, sakura en la cama y syaoran en el tapete.

-si, touya-

Se quedaron un rato más pensativos hasta que sakura dijo.

-syaoran, lo siento-

-no sakura, soy yo quien lo siente, no debí de hacer eso-

-no syaoran, lo que pasa es que…..-

-¿¿que hacen?- entro tomoyo a la habitación.

-nada-

-Oye li te llamo una señorita llamada Rishi que viene a tomoeda y te espera en el aeropuerto-

-¿¿Qué?-

-¿quien es syaoran?-

-es mi ex novia-

(Sonó el celular de tomoyo)

-¿Quien es tomoyo?- pregunto en un tono agresivo sakura, los celos se la comían viva.

Tomoyo vio su celular con la boca abierta.

-¿Quién es tomoyo?- en igual tono, no podía creer que alguien como ella regresara a su vida.

-es….es…..Yukito….-

-¿¿Qué?- dijeron los dos gritando al unísono.

Como podrán darse cuenta, su amor se vuelve mas imposible día con día, ¿¿lograran superarlo? 8 reviews y sabrán parte de la respuesta, ¡¡ciaoito!


	8. Chapter 8: la verdad

**_Capitulo 8: La verdad._**

-¡No juegues tomoyo, dinos quien es.-sakura no podía creer que era el yukito que pensaba, el celular seguía sonando.

-es el sakura…..mira-le extendió el celular para que observara. Sakura abrió la boca y se quedo así varios segundos, el celular no dejaba de sonar y alguien debía de contestar.

-¡contesta ya sakura!- dijo syaoran.

-¡nooooo!-sakura se echo para atrás.

-es tu "amigo" ¿no, contesta o…. lo hago yo- su tono era desafiante y perdía la suavidad que había logrado ganar gracias a sakura, se volvió áspera de nuevo.

-no te atreverías, Li syaoran….- se quedo con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-¿quieres ver?- le arrebato el celular de la mano a tomoyo. Y contestó.

-¡nooooo!- grito sakura pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿bueno¿Quien habla?-

-¿bueno? Soy yukito¿eres el novio de tomoyo?-

-no, soy su amigo, pero ella no esta ¿deseas dejarle algún mensaje?-

-si, dile que llego hoy a tomoeda, y por favor que no le diga a saku, quiero q sea una sorpresa.- y colgó.

-¿que te dijo?- le pregunto sakura. Al verla con tanto interés volteo a ver a tomoyo para contarle, haciendo a sakura enojar.

-pues mira tomoyo, me dijo que llega hoy a tomoeda y que no le digas nada a "saku" (en tono burlón) que es una sorpresa…. ¿Ok? ya me voy tengo que recoger a "Rish" (igual en tono burlón), sino se me va a hacer tarde y por hay me despides de….saku- soltó una carcajada y salio de la habitación.

-¡yo lo mato!- decía sakura mientras era agarrada de la cintura por tomoyo quien la detenía para que no fuera por syaoran para darle unas buenas cachetadas como solo ella sabia hacerlo. Pasaron varias horas y sakura estaba nerviosa y mas confundida que nunca, se arreglaba el cabello 10,000 veces, caminaba en círculos, se mordía las uñas, en fin muchas cosas mas.

-vamonos sakura, no hay que hacer esperar al joven yukito-

-pero….tomoyo…- sakura balbuceo unos segundos, cayo sentada en la cama y con la cabeza agachada.

-¿que pasa sakura?- en un tono muy sensible.

-es que… ¿Qué pasara si todo acabo con el, yo le he entregado mi vida mis sueños, anhelos y emociones a este amor, si algo no llegara a salir bien yo creo que…. ¡me muero tomoyo, me muero!- y soltó a llorar con la cara entre las manos, entre los dedos escurrían lagrimas.

-no llores sakura, de seguro el te sigue amando, bueno realmente no lo se pero..-

-¿pero que tomoyo?- sostenía entre sus manos su rostro todavía bañado por lagrimas-

-solo lo podremos saber enfrentándolo, tenemos que irnos ya, recuerda que el piensa que tu no sabes nada, actúa siempre- echo a reír.

-yo nunca estoy despistada ¿ok?- cruzo los brazos y cerro los ojos frunciendo un poco sus cejas en modo de enojo.

Un silencio muy largo.

-tomoyo ¿me entiendes?-

Cuantos silencios mas así pasarían antes de que ella se hubiera dado cuanta de que..

-tomoyo ¡contéstame!- se paro de su asiento abriendo los ojos, miro de un lado a otro pero ya no había nadie.

-¡aaaahhhhh! Tomoyo me la has vuelto a hacer ¿donde estas?- y salio de la habitación en busca de su amiga.

**SYAORAN**

Me veo en el espejo, mis pensamientos corren hacia la imagen de sakura.

-¡no!- grito y le pego al espejo rompiéndolo.

Mi mano tiene sangre, algunos vidrios se han incrustado en mi puño, dolor, dolor remoto en mi corazón¿Por qué en el corazón? El cuerpo es el herido, mi mente y sentidos concuerdan hacia una misma dirección: Sakura.

**AEROPUERTO TOMOEDA**

-VUELO 662 CON DESTINO TOMOED ACABA DE ATERRIZAR-

No se por que pero mis ganas de ver a rishi no son las mismas, de hecho pienso que no la quiero ver¿cual es su nombre? Creo q es…. ¿Sakira rishi¿tokura rishi¿sakure rishi?...

-¿Por qué todo lo que pienso tiene que ver con Sakura?- Cerré mis ojos y me agarre la cabeza, no lo entiendo, no lo enteind….-

-¿Quién es Sakura?-

-¿eh?- abrí los ojos.

-¿Quién es sakura¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mi?- la verdad desde que yo la había visto cambio mucho, su cabello estaba suelto color rojo y sus ojos del mismo tono, se veía muy linda, pero no mas que sakura, nunca seria igual de linda que sakura, mire por el hombro de rish (que por cierto¡todavía no me acuerdo como se llama!) y vi a sakura abrazada por un joven mayor.

-¿ese será…?-

**SAKURA**

No puedo creer que ya este en los brazos de mi gran amor yukito, mis ojos están cerrados, el es muy alto, me siento protegida pero a el lo siento frió¿que pasa? Sobre su hombro puedo ver a syaoran con una niña muy bonita, no se si lo que siento son celos, creo que la conozco, se me hace familiar. Syaoran me ve abrazada de yukito, sus ojos muestran odio, frió, aspereza. la muchacha se ve muy emocionada de verlo pero el no le hace caso, cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar.

**NORMAL**

-sakura vamos a presentarnos con la ex novia de li-

-si- dijo sakura, contenta de ya estar en brazos de yukito.

Mientras se acercaban, las mejillas de syaoran tomaban un color rojizo.

-¡hola li!- dijo tomoyo ya cerca de el.

-hola- miro a sakura y giro los ojos.

-el es yukito- dijo sakura presentando, - el es li syaoran, y ella ¿es..?-

-es…, hum…., es….- syaoran no recordaba su nombre.

-jajaja, que gracioso syaoran, no juegues diles que soy Akari Rishi, mucho gusto-

Cierto, se llama akari, que tonto soy ¿como no me acorde antes?

-y dime syaoran¿no me los vas a presentar?- pregunto akari un poco molesta por la descortesía de syaoran.

-ah…si, ella es tomoyo Daidouji, sakura kinomoto y… ya lo conoces te lo acaban de presentar-

-es un gusto conocerlos, pueden llamarme akari, será más cómodo-.

-gracias, dime sakura-

-y a mi tomoyo-

-ok, oye sakura ¿el joven yukito es tu novio, se que no es una pregunta apropiada en este momento, si no la quieres contestar esta bien, lo que pasa es que hacen una hermosa pareja- sakura solo una risa rascándose la cabeza y una gota descendió.

-no importa, ahurita no lo se, tenemos que platicar ¿verdad yuki?-

-si sakura- respondió, su sonrisa se borro.

-yukito¿Qué...-

-fue interrumpida la pregunta de sakura por el celular de tomoyo.

-disculpen, es eriol déjenme contestar ¿ok?-

-si no hay problema- todos guardaron silencio.

**POR EL TELEFONO**

-¿bueno?-

-hola tomoyo, soy eriol-

-si¿que paso?-

-¿en donde están?-

-en el aeropuerto-

-¿como se llama rishi?-

-akari-

-eso me temía-

-¿que?-

-tráelos a mi casa, diles que a tomar café, tengo que hablar con ustedes y no les va a gustar nada-

-ok, bye te cuidas y recuerda que te quiero-

-yo también te quiero-

**COLGO EL TELEFONO**

-¿que te dijo eriol?- pregunto syaoran impaciente.

-nada, que nos invita a tomar café-

-ahh, que bien¿cuando?- dijo sakura muy contenta.

-ahurita-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron syaoran y sakura al mismo tiempo.

-si, vamos syaoran, así me presentas a tu amigo ¿no?-

-pero…es que…-

-decidido, nos vamos en el coche de Syaoran, yo pido adelante- akari tomo las llaves del coche del bolsillo de syaoran y salio muy decidida.

-¿que? Pero mis llaves, oye akari, regresa….!-

Todos subieron al auto, tomoyo iba pensando lo que le acababa de decir eriol,

Tengo que hablar con ustedes y no les va a gustar nada

-ya llegamos- el auto se detuvo y todos los pasajeros bajaron.

suena el timbre

Ya adentro de la casa todos platicaban muy felices, se presentaron como era debido, al parecer estaban sentados por secciones: sakura con yuki en una esquina, syaoran y akari en otra y por ultimo tomoyo y eriol en la última.

**tomoyo y eriol**

-que era lo tan importante que me querías decir-

-no es solo a ti tomoyo, sino a sakura y li también, por lo que vi akari no es lo que parece-

- ¿de que hablas?-

-Estuve buscando en Internet, el apellido de rishi se me hacia ilógico, al estar buscando encontré que… rishi es parte del apellido takakurishi.-

-pero ese es el apellido de uno de los matones más malos de Asia-

-exacto-

-pero el esta en la cárcel-

-si, pero su hija no-

-estas diciendo que…-

-si, akari es hija de un matón-

-¿y que hace aquí?-

-vino a acabar con las empresas más grandes de Japón, las que están comandadas por tus padres y los de sakura, pero también va a dañar a li-

-y a li ¿como?-

-descubrí que syaoran es huérfano y también un millonario, heredo el dinero de sus padres al morir-

-tenemos que decirle-

-no podemos, me di cuenta que akari trae pequeños micrófonos, diminutos, un ojo a simple vista no lo puede ver, cuando ella iba caminando iba arrastrando su brazo por las paredes, con una lupa pude ver el micrófono, no podemos decirles aquí sino podría explotar la casa y simular que fuera un accidente, como hizo con la competencia de las empresas de tus padres-

-¿y que vamos a hacer?-

-no lo se, pero sino actuamos rápido y con cautela, todos podríamos morir-

Espero que les guste¿que pasara con los 4 mejores amigos¿morirán, manden 9 reviews y sabrán mas acerca de la historia, perdón la tardanza no volverá a suceder.

¡Bye! u


End file.
